Flame's World
by Layelleswen
Summary: Major part of Flame and Steel. Flame's diary and life, friends and love. Maybe Eventual Slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I would be rich and not have to worry about grades. Unfortunately, I do have to worry about grades. Stupid school.  
  
This is all about Flame. Mostly her journal of sorts, but also her friends and such. Yes, she will have friends of her own. Should kind of correspond with chapter three of Flame and Steel.  
  
Flame's journal, and pov`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I don't fit into this family. When we walk down the street together, people think I'm just Steel's friend and not her sister, nonetheless her twin. He could be a jerk, like Steel thinks, or maybe he's a really nice guy. I need to meet him. It was so much easier when we were younger, but now...I just don't fit. I've seen him now. I can see where Steel gets her eyes from. We look so much alike. If I walked down the street with him, people would know we were related. 'Tousan always said I was going to be beautiful like my father, and now I understand. He's so handsome. I never used to believe him. I'd see him and steel and think that with their grace and fragile beauty, like they would break at any second, that I was ugly. But this man...changes everything. Do I really want to know him? I'm not sure. He seems tired and old, like someone who has seen much in such a short life. I've known a bit about him for a long time now. Ever since I found 'Tousan's journal when I was eight. It's from the end of their fifth year to out birth. Harry Potter. Such a strange name, to me atleast. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. That's where I got my middle name. Flame Lillian Malfoy. Or would it be Flame Lillian Potter? Or even Flame Lillian Malfoy-Potter? I don't know. But after I first saw him, I knew. He's our father. Steel and I were even born with the same lightening bolt on our fore heads. From what I've seen of him, he never knew about us and was genuinely surprised. Maybe...NO Flame! Don't get your hopes up. He'd never like you. He's fighting a war; he needs a warrior like Steel and not a pathetic little dancer like you. A worthless dancer whose cowardice is so great they wouldn't go near a battlefield if she could help it. There's a reason you're in Slytherin. You worthless coward. Just don't let him get too close and you'll be fine. Sigh. I need to make some friends. Maybe if they weren't so scared of me. Don't they realize it's all just an act? I'm a coward, and it's the only way to pay for my cowardice. I'm a disgrace. I've decided something. I'm going to become an amangus. Not only that, but I'm going to have several animals to choose from. Sigh. The moon's so beautiful tonight. Maybe one should be an owl. Here's my list so far: owl, cat, cheetah, dolphin, hippogriff, and phoenix. Yeah, that should be enough, especially with the fire bird. I think some one knows, though. Already. And I just decided to it this morning. Maybe they found my notes on it. It did disappear. How do I know this? Simple. When I got back to my dorm, there was a book on becoming an amangus, several supplies, and a blood red rose in a vase. How did they know I love roses? Especially red ones? My family is so ignorant. They think I like petunias. Pink ones. Truth is, I hate those. My favorites are a blood red rose and a pale blue lily. The question remains, who gave me this? And how did they know? It has to be a Slytherin, no one else has access. And they either have to know a girl or be a girl in Slytherin. That leaves...the whole house. How will I ever know who actually cared to study me to the extent that they would know one of my deepest secrets? Most anything about me. Yes, I'm a dancer, as well as the stubborn and mature twin. Not to mention willful. I can see why I'm a Slytherin. I hide everything away. Even, sometimes, from myself. I can't go on like this. Soon, I'll break. Oh HELL! I'm crying! I have to go. It's getting late and I don't want any one to know about this. Maybe I'll have more time tomorrow. `````````````````````````````````` (Scene, what the giver sees) ````````````````````````````````````````` My name is Cerveau Romarin- Espérer. I'm a first year Slytherin. I know. One of my last names means rosemary. Deal with it. As far as I'm concerned, it's rose. First month of school and I've already been out after hours once. Big deal. Why? Simple. That girl, Flame, when I saw her last Saturday, I knew I had to speak with her. So when she left the common room last night, I had to follow her. We left the school, and started heading towards the gardens. The rose gardens. The ones just inside of the forbidden forest. I didn't even know they were there. I hid behind a bush and watched her admire the roses. Any one could see that she greatly loved the blood red ones. Who cares if it's Gryffindor? They're still beautiful. Like her. I know, I'm getting mushy. I'm only 11, what could I know about love? Ever thought, who cares? Any ways, when she left, I got her one of the roses. Maybe I could ask one of the girls to take it in with her. Maybe Azucena Coeur, she probably wouldn't laugh at me as much as the other girls.  
  
That's just one of my crimes; I've stolen potion ingredients from Snape. Why? Same girl, Flame Malfoy. When she left, a sheet of parchment fell from her stack. I just so happened to pick it up. Quit looking at me like that! Any ways, I looked at it and it was full of different ways to become an animangus, not to mention several different animals. So she wants to have multiple forms. Lucky for her, I just so happen to know the best way how. So when I asked Azucena, I had the ingredients, a book to help her, and, of course, the rose. Azucena kind of looked at me funny before she agreed. Imagine, I've done things that Harry Potter and his gang didn't do until the end of their first and beginning of their second. All for a girl. Strange thing is, she looks a lot like Harry Potter. Even has the scar. I wonder why?  
  
I know, short chapters. But still... This is meant to be kind of serious, Flame really doesn't think she belongs in this family. Any ways, Please review! Please tell me who your favorite character is! And any flames will be used for Flame's Training. 


End file.
